


Goodbye/Hello

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt from BrokenbookaddictPairing: SnowHarrySnowells Kisses prompt7.A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.Opening dialogue is fromThe Flash2x23. ;)
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Goodbye/Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



_"Snow, you're a tremendous scientist but you're an even better person."_

_"Don't make me cry, Harry. I've done enough of that already."_

Afterwards, Caitlin would blame it on the heat of the emotional moment as she hugged Harry goodbye. It was easy and natural to just turn her head and brush a kiss to his cheek.

He looked slightly startled but his rather shy -- and extremely adorable -- smile never faltered.

The next time they met, there was no proper hello greeting, so worried was Harry about Jesse and her new speedster powers. But, after they'd argued over his overprotective attempt to stifle his daughter's abilities, he'd come to find her.

"Snow, I'm… I'm not good with apologies," he said, standing just inside the med bay and looking perilously in danger of shuffling his feet like a chastised teenager.

She put down what she'd been working on so to turn and give him her full attention. "Try it," she invited. "You don't have to be good at it. You just have to say it."

He looked at her like she wanted him to instantly provide her with the 24,601st digit of Pi. Which he _totally_ could do if he had more than a few seconds.

"It's two words," she said, raising a finger one at a time as she prompted, "I'm… sorry."

He exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, crossing the room to pat his arm. "See? Not so difficult. And I understand. I know you were worried about Jesse."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. 

She didn't know why he suddenly looked so nervous; the hard part was done, after all. But then he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks," he muttered. "It's good to see you again. Hi."

Then he left the room so fast it was as if _he_ were on the verge of developing speedster powers himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I stretched the prompt a little bit where the qualifier on the kiss is concerned, sorry. But that's just the way this little ficlet wanted to be, sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥


End file.
